The Forest Sings
by MushroomT
Summary: This is what will hopefully become a series of drabbles/oneshots concerning the cats of the forest, with all works loosely based on Three Days Grace songs. First one is up. Working title, and I really need a better summary. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I love angst!fics. I really do. I also love writing them. And, let's be honest here, I've been feeling pretty down lately…I need to wash it out. And the ultimate embodiment of angst, to me, is the AMAZING music of Three Days Grace. So, I thought, why not write up some angst!fics based on their songs? And so here it is. THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC. Or, at least, I don't consider it that way. It is (or hopefully will be) a collection of Warriors angst!oneshpts and/or drabbles based off of Three Days Grace's songs. So, in a sense it is, but…it isn't. No lyrics are interspersed.**

**Anyway, I do not own the _Warriors_ series or any of its characters, nor do I own any Three Days Grace song.**

**Enjoy,**

_Scourge--"Goin' Down"_

I'll bet you thought that you could win this.

Look at you. You're immense. Huge. Hulking. And there's something about your eyes; I'll bet you think you can control a cat with one glance.

Look at me. I'm small. Scrappy. Almost unnoticeable. But my eyes are often called special, too.

Yours are amber. They're burning hot, like fire--yes, you won't realize it, but you and that cat you're out to get--you share that much. Your heat frightens all those around you, and that's how you control them. Fear, and lies, and hollow promises.

I'll admit, I use those tactics often as well. But my cats can't escape.

My eyes are blue. They're cold, like ice. And blue, like water. Funny, water is soothing, if you let it be. Water, if trusted, will let you in. Let you play and splash, give you some happiness, enough to draw you deeper and deeper. Closer. And then, just when you think you're safe…it drowns you. Water in your lungs, struggling to get free, its icy hold too strong…

Choke.

Water douses fire, every time.

You think I forgot about you? You think I forgot the time you assaulted me in the forest? The time when you brutalized me, as a tiny kit? Took away my trust in all cats, and planted a seed of hatred in my belly--mind you, the flower it grew into was always withered…but do you think I forgot that?

Or, no. Wait. You knew I wouldn't forget. _You_ forgot.

That was your first mistake.

Your second was love.

Pah, I thought it didn't exist. How could it? Life has nothing to do with taking care of others. Life is--well, life is to stay alive, and get what you want. Fools, there is no such thing as love. Not when everyone is ultimately out to keep themselves happy.

But even you, the murderer, tyrant, and selfish cat that you are, know of love. You're so soft it turns my stomach. You love your kits, above all.

Hah, you thought I wouldn't know about them. You thought you'd keep them safe, all warm and sweet and cute and baby-fied in their nests, while daddy dear went out and killed.

Foolish Tigerstar. I have eyes everywhere.

And your mate, too. That Sasha thing, filthy purebred. If she can get some maggot Twoleg to look after her and that burgeoning belly of hers, she might produce something worthwhile.

Don't think I've forgotten Goldenflower, either. You lie when you say she means nothing to you; if anything, Sasha is the one that doesn't mean anything. Goldenflower always gave you hope for yourself. She almost made you believe that you could ever be anything more than a fat, evil, slavering rat. She gave you hope to become a good leader, strong and quick-witted.

You even love ShadowClan, if for no other reason but that they gave you the one thing you most desired: a chance at power.

But soon enough, all that you love will be lost.

That's right. You _will _go before them…every second that you breathe is a strain for me, therefore, you must die first…but in dying, you will know that we plan to leave no one else alive, either. Your dream will have failed, forest fool. Firestar will die, ThunderClan will die. But not by your claws.

No, and I won't be struck down by you, either. Once, I was. Never again.

You never ever thought that I'd be the one to take your life.

The forest swirls around us, the wind ruffling my fur and the leaves wafting through the air like rain. You stand facing me, fur up, eyes agleam. You're confident you can win this; despite Boulder's warnings, you take me for nothing more than a mere pipsqueak, a flea to be squashed and thrown from your pelt.

Wrong.

You leap, claws outstretched, and I can feel my fury grow so great that I know I'll leave this place without a scratch on me. I do not move, but to raise one of my paws; the sunlight glints on me as I knock you down with a single coldly vicious swat. You hiss with fury, but I cut it short.

I waste no time at all; my reinforced claws sink into your weak throat and I tear down, stripping you from chin to tail. You writhe and writhe, twitching and howling in agony. There's a lot of blood seeping out from you, more than I've seen in a while, but that's a good thing. Pleasure floods through me in deep waves, intensified as I look around to see the shocked faces of the other puny Clan cats.

They have seen me. The glory of BloodClan. Our sheer power. Determination. Grit. And, above all, heartlessness. We will not respect boundaries. We need no leader but me. We do not need love. We do not know love.

BloodClan _is_ me. _I_ am water, bloody water, and I have drowned the first fire.

**AN: okay, that's the first one. Maybe not my best, but I did what I felt up to. I hope you liked it; more should be coming soon. Thank you for reading, reviews and CC appreciated. :)**

**~Shrumie**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: iTunes tells me that this one is based off of the Three Days Grace song, "Let It Die". This turned out more of a drabble than a oneshot. But that's okay; I'll probably swap back and forth between the two a lot. **

**Review replies! Or should I say "reply"? **

**XXThunderspiritXx : Thank you! Three Days Grace is epic. :D You get some cookies for being the first/only reviewer. -hands cookie-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Warriors**_** book series or any of its characters, nor do I own any of Three Days Grace's songs or albums.**

_Lionblaze--"Let It Die"_

I never wanted to lose you.

Really, I didn't. I never wanted to lose those days in the tunnels. I didn't want to lose DarkClan, or our friendship. And most of all, I never wanted to lose what could have been more. I just had to. there was no other choice.

I know you won't believe me, Heathertail; I basically tried to kill you.

I wish you could understand why.

But no one can.

I set myself up for hurt and failure by ever going to meet you, back when we were apprentices…nevertheless, you were my friend, back then. My best friend.

And I never thought you'd betray me in the way that you did.

I never meant for our friendship to end. I never wanted it to.

But you can't understand. You can't possibly comprehend the weight of being a prophecy cat, the painful _knowing_ that you have greater power than even StarClan.

StarClan, Heathertail. Can you imagine what it's like to wake up every morning and realize that the cats you've been raised all your life to respect and not question aren't as powerful as you are?

I bet you couldn't take it. You'd die, snapped by the pressure. You always were fragile, trusting too easily and loving too quickly.

I'm not criticizing you; those were some of the things that made _me_ love _you._

…Yes, I said love.

But no more.

I did all that I could to keep you my friend and confidant. I visited you in those musty tunnels all the time, and every time my paws touched the cool floor of our hideout, I felt alive. It was a place where I could escape my duties as an apprentice, and my dreams of Tigerstar. It was a place where I could be myself.

The more I thought, though, the more I realized I was being disloyal to my Clan--I was teaching you fighting moves, _our _fighting moves, and sharing my Clan's weaknesses.

You were my best friend, and I didn't want to believe that you'd use that information to your advantage.

Time wore on, and one day, something in me snapped. I knew that I could and would, if need be, use what you had told me about WindClan--and if _I_ would, _you_ would.

There was once a time when I thought you had. I still don't know whether my suspicions were correct or not; you blamed the kit we rescued, but somehow, I think otherwise. I think it was you that blabbed to your Clan about the secret ways into our territory. _My_ territory.

I know you think that I don't care any more. And most of the time, you make me so furious that I really don't.

But once in a while, when the chilly wind rushes through the leaves and the moon grows round and glows orange, I think of you. And I miss you: my best friend, the WindClan cat that I could have loved.

...

I still see your beautiful blue eyes when I dream.

**--**

**I hoped everyone liked that. (: I tried my best to capture Lionblaze's arrogance..anyway, like always, reviews and CC appreciated.**


End file.
